Love
by XxXIxLovexSpidermanXxX
Summary: Serenity & the senshi go to earth and meet 4 soilders who serve under prince edymion queen Beryl tries to take the moon can an untrained Serenity save them? everyone has a romance interst in the story. COMPLETE AND UPDATED.
1. Luna

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 1: Luna

Love.

Authors note: This is my very first SM fanfic, so I hope you like it.

XxXIxLovexSpidermanXxX

Serenity sighed tomorrow she would go to earth for the first time. She lay on her bed and sleep consumed her.

Queen Serenity couldn't help but smile at her eighteen year old daughter, her light pink hair swept on the floor. Serenity's was silver.

'I hope you'll love Earth, we're staying there for a month. At least you'll go with your guardian princesses, you'll be safe.' The queen thought.

The next day…

Serenity went with Sailor Mars, Venus, Jupiter, and Mercury, the four in the senshi outfit.

"Serenity, focus your power." Sailor Jupiter said, she was training Serenity to use her powers.

"Don't try too hard." Sailor Venus smiled.

"It'll be fine." Sailor Mercury said.

"Serenity, trust your instincts, you'll be fine! But hurry, we need five to get to the moon and it's up to you." Sailor Mars teased.

The crescent moon appeared on her forehead, the other senshi got their signs. When they opened their eyes they were on earth.

"You did it!" Venus cheered.

"I knew you had it in ya!" Jupiter laughed.

Serenity was sent to earth for a year to study, learn her powers, and to show the earthlings about the moon. Jupiter went as a combat teacher, Venus as a leader, Mercury as a tutor, Mars as a shield; all came to be her personal guards and friends.

A man with silver hair, blue eyes, and a blue and black uniform stood before them. He bowed to the five.

"You're majesty, Princess Serenity, Sailor senshi. I am Kunzite; I am the leader of the guards that protect the prince. I will escort the senshi's leader to the palace; I am talk to the leader of the Sailor senshi once we get to the palace. Follow me if you please." He smiled.

Venus walked in front, and ran to Kunzite. "I'm the leader of the Sailor senshi. I'm Venus." She introduced.

"The blood of the Goddess of love and beauty certainly runs through your veins, you are a guard before princess, and you hold much beauty." He said Venus blushed.

He liked her, her gold hair, he blue eyes, and the red classy bow in her hair. She had a confidence about her.

When they got to the palace a guy brownish gold hair in a ponytail was shown, green eyes, a black and green uniform, and a rose in his hand.

"That's Zoisite, the prince's assistant." Kunzite introduced.

"Welcome your majesty, Princess Serenity, Sailor senshi. I can introduce myself, Kunzite. I was ordered to escort the intelligent solider. And who might you be?" he asked walking up to Mercury; he had a devilish glint in his eye.

"Sailor Mercury,"

"It's From Japanese mythology, heir of the goddess of water." He stated.

"Yes, how did you know? No one gets it." Mercury smiled.

"You look the part, beautiful." He flirted. She blushed 10 times red. It stranded out compared to the rest of her, blue hair, blue eyes, pale skin, small frame.

The doors opened, another guy at the steps was waiting, and he had long brown hair, gray eyes, and a gold and black uniform.

"Hello Princess Serenity I'm Nephrite, I am to escort the heir of the god Jupiter's thunder."

"You found your girl." Jupiter smiled.

"Daughter of Jupiter, herself, a beauty, it's an honor to be in the presence of you, Sailor Jupiter." He noticed the rose earring on her, the wavy brown tied hair, green eyes, he adored her long legs.

Mars and Serenity smiled and shared a teasing look; they bit their lips trying not to laugh. Just then someone took Mars's arm. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a black and red uniform.

"Who are you?" Mars questioned

"I'm Jadeite; I'm to escort the solider of fire, which is you Sailor Mars."

"Oh, well you shouldn't take a woman's arm; you scared me for a moment there." Mars rolled her eyes. 'I always get stuck with a cute imbecile.' She thought to herself.

They reached the throne room with conversation, Mercury with Zoisite, Venus with Kunzite, Jupiter with Nephrite, and Mars with Jadeite.

"You're majesty, Prince Edymion!" an announcer said.

A man with black hair, and cloudy, blue eyes all dressed in black came in.

"Your majesty," Everyone bowed/curtsied.

"I am Sailor Venus," Venus smiled.

"I'm Sailor Mars,"

"I'm Sailor Jupiter,"

"I'm Sailor Mercury,"

"And I'm Princess Serenity." Serenity blushed.

"Welcome, Kunzite, show the Sailor senshi their rooms. I need to speak to their princess."

When everyone left he took in her beauty. Her soft long silver hair, blue eyes, the white dress that made her look every bit of the girl she was.

"Princess of the Moon," he breathed out.

"Prince of the Earth,"

"You look like a goddess." He noted.

"My grandmother was the moon Goddess Selene." Serenity smiled.

"I was informed you didn't know why you were sent here."

"Yes."

"You are here to prevent war between the Earth and Moon. My step mother killed my father and is trying to invade. Serenity I need your help to over throw her, your mother had to run your planet." He explained.

"How?"

"You have the power to kill her, with the silver crystal. But you must denounce you authority to the crown of the moon to become a Sailor senshi. That's the only way you can retrieve you're hidden power. You must train." Edymion sighed,

"I can't I don't have powers. To transport from planet is a sense to the people of the moon. You are born with it. I don't have powers, I was born to give birth to an heir and rule the country and keep it safe." Serenity said.

The crescent moon appeared on her forehead 2 cats appeared in front of her. A black one and white one each held a crescent on their foreheads.

"You're from the moon." Serenity said to the cat.

The white one ran off leaving a black cat.

"I'm Luna."


	2. Amazing

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 2: Amazing

Love

XxXIxLovexSpidermanXxX

"I'm you guardian, I shall train you. You will become Sailor Moon."

"Luna, how are you going to do that?" Serenity questioned.

"Kneel, Princess." Luna ordered. Serenity followed.

The crescent moon on Serenity's forehead disappeared. Instead a gold band with a red gem in the center appeared in place. Her hair dissolved into a yellow gold, a red gem ball appeared in the middle of her odangos. She wore feather like clips on the side of her hair, gold crescent moon earrings, and a red with a crescent in the center on her neck.

Her outfit was similar to the rest, except her skirt and scarf was dark blue, her bows and ribbons were a reddish pink, she had a white shirt and white gloves, with reddish pink boots that reached her knees while the skirt didn't even reach he mid thigh. (Basic outfit)

In her hands she held a crescent moon scepter.

"I'm a Sailor Senshi." Sailor moon said.

"Well moon, now you are not a princess anymore."

"Moon, I'm no longer Serenity. Luna, I feel stronger."

"Good, Edymion, please get the Sailor Senshi and your guards outside. We all need to step up." Luna smiled.

"Artimas!" Venus ran after the white cat.

"I'm Glad you remember me." He mused.

"Sereni-"Venus cut short.

"I am now Sailor Moon." Moon smiled.

"Artimas is Venus's guardian as I'm yours, Moon." Luna explained.

"You are now the leader the Sailor Senshi." Artimas said to Moon.

"Ahh… I'm not even trained yet." Moon gulped.

"Venus hold Moon's hand." Artimas ordered. Venus did as instructed.

"Concentrate your powers, you two are related."

The bands were replaced by crescents.

The girls glow, Moon white and Venus Orange.

The girls returned to normal again.

"Now you know how to fight." Luna said.

The guards and senshi came.

"Attack, Sailor Moon." Artimas ordered.

Kunzite tackled her, to kiss the ground with his face. Moon dodged all the attacks from the four.

"Fight back, Moon!" Jupiter Cheered.

She kicked Zoisite to a wall, making him unconscious.

"Use your weapon!" Venus commanded.

A beam shot at Nephrite, him falling 'asleep'.

Sailor Moon ended up in a battle of Combat Jadeite, she won easily.

Kunzite blocked, he didn't want to get knocked out yet.

"Use you're brain!" Mercury advised.

Kunzite kicked her to a wall; she got hurt really bad, blood dripped from her mouth.

She looked scary, but the innocent girl surfaced, and she cried. The hair pieces amplified her cries, the windows shattered and everyone covered their ears.

Kunzite soon fell too, due to the noise.

"Moon, control yourself!" Mars yelled.

As if magic, the crying stopped.

"She won." Venus stuttered in disbelief.

"That's my girl!" Jupiter hugged Moon.

"Brilliant strategy, it's unexplainable." Mercury noted.

"Na she's just a big cry baby." Mars joked.

"Great Job, Moon." Edymion smiled.

**The next day…**

Moon walked through the palace very changed; little did she know Luna was following.

"Can I not have a moment of peace?" Moon smiled.

"I'm sorry, Moon you worry me." Luna blushed.

"The other scouts have real names, and I do too. Why are we not addressed by them?"

"It's because you're Warriors before Princesses." Luna said.

"I miss home. Luna can I go there by myself and take a small visit?"

"That's not up to me; you'd have to ask the prince to leave court."

"That sucks! I can't even go home! I want mama, I want the moon palace, I want to see the universe, I want—I want home." Sailor moon whispered.

"I'll give you some time alone, you need it, don't stay up too long, you look like you need rest." Luna left.

"Thank you, Luna."

Edymion smiled as he heard that, she was a real person under all of the titles and power.

"Serenity, Sailor Moon… It matters not. You are always you." he smiled.

"Prince Edymion!"

"Call me Edymion; I don't like that formal junk."

"I'm sorry, Edymion."

"Hey, if you can take us, we can go to your Kingdom. I never been to the moon, tell me about it?"

"It's beautiful, the nights are black, there's a magical breeze, but you see the stars as if they were in front of you, you can see the whole universe! The earth especially, it's so clear and beautiful. The days are bright and colorful, Laughter of children can be heard everywhere, and it's a happy place. The people are always so humble and happy; the people are free and full of life! I miss it all, it even smells different." She was lost in her words.

"Tell me what you think of earth."

"I always loved its beauty, starring at it from the palace. This place is like the moon but filled with more. It's familiar, and it's wonderful. I mean it'll never be home but it's still great! The clean breeze, the green, the light blue skies! It's like you want to touch the clouds though you can't reach it! I love clouds; there aren't any in the moon though." She was at lost for her own words.

"You speak as though you know everything, like an old woman." He mused.

"Actually, I'm not all that smart; I skip most of the classes I can get away with. The only class I show up is dancing which I cannot, and dressing, I like seeing the colors of the clothes. No, but you, you look like a King. Brave, smart, handsome, proud, kind, you're a natural born leader! But me, if I didn't have my mother's looks I'd probably be thought to be a—I don't know, a crazy old cat lady." She talked.

"I'm not a King, I need to have a queen first, and I refuse to marry yet. My step mother wanted to marry me, I declined, and that's when she went mad. Serenity, you are too innocent to fight her, though you're a great fighter, she has experience. I want you to always be safe, you have a kind face, as a princess should, no warrior should carry your face, and you're too kind. I disagreed when your mother told me you had to kill her; I don't think I could put that on your hands, to soil you hands with the blood of someone else's problem." He sighed.

"No not someone else's problem, Edymion's problem. I believe in you, and when the time comes I will not kill the queen. I'll figure something out, I don't want to kill anyone, and I won't. You'll find that once I have my beliefs I follow them at any cost, and I don't believe in killing, not like this. Edymion you should rest. You're worn out, I promised Luna I wouldn't stay up too long, and she'll be worried."

"You're right, good night, Serenity, Sailor moon. It was pleasant to talk to not a solider, not a princess, but Serenity."

"Good night, Edymion." She smiled.

**Two weeks later **

"Jupiter you seem unusually giddy." Serenity smirked.

"I bet it's Nephrite! I saw you two kissing in the garden." Venus accused.

"WHAT! NOOO! NOOO, I'TS NOT NEPHRITE AT ALL!" Jupiter turned ten times red.

"Don't deny love's call." Mercury giggled.

"As the descendent of the goddess of love I shall judge you!" Venus laughed.

"And as the Guardian of love and justice I will sit on you!" Moon declared.

Moon sat on Jupiter to hold her down as the others tickled information out of her.

"Alright I'll tell you! Nephrite has asked me to marry him, he's asking the Prince for permission and I said I'd have to ask Moon and Venus." Jupiter smiled.

"YES!" Both blondes screamed.

"I'll give my blessings and pay for the whole thing!" Moon jumped.

"And I'll marry you, and seal the bond of love between you two." Venus giggled.

"I'll plan the wedding!" Mercury volunteered.

"And I'll be you're maid of honor!" Mars smiled.

"Oh my god, you guys are the greatest! I love you guys!" Jupiter cried.

"We love you too!"

"Edymion, I want your permission to marry Jupiter." Nephrite said.

"Do you love her?"

"Yes, with all my heart."

"I'll think about it, can you send in Sailor Moon on your way out?"

"Yes."

"Edymion, you called?" Moon asked.

"Serenity, tell me about Jupiter."

"Where do I start? She beautiful inside and out, she's a great cook, she's always very clean, she a tomboy, she's smart, and graceful, she would do anything for a friend, and she wants to be loved more than anything." Moon pictured her friend in a wedding dress while she described her.

"Do you approve of the wedding?"

"Yes I think it's romantic! Edymion, just Imagine it! Jupiter walking down the isle looking gorgeous, Venus marring them, blessings given out, the 'I dos', the kiss, the bouquet, the look in the groom's eyes when he sees his bride looking like a fallen angel!" she looked like a little girl as she spoke about the wedding.

"It's sound wonderful."

"I know I talk too much, but ever since I was a little girl all I wanted to do is get married in love. It's like a fairy tale!"

"You are living a fairy tale, Serenity, you're a child."

"Hmm… that may be so, but who wants to grow up? If I could I would still be that little girl in the castle that everyone thought was cut and resembled her mom."

"That's really immature."

"I don't care."

"You should."

"But I don't."

"You're difficult."

"And you're not?"

"I'm at a loss for words."

"Well I win."

"Win what?"

"Never mind, the children are going to play, because the grown ups have to work." She smiled.

"Serenity, I didn't mean it like that."

"Then how did you mean it?" she cried.

He held her, trying to comfort her.

"I meant it in a good way; you are cute, like a child." He smiled.

"Really?" He watery blue eyes filled with hope.

"Yes, Serenity."

"Oh, Edymion! Thank you!" She hugged him.

It caught him way off guard, but he had to admit he liked it, to be in her arms.

"You are amazing." He said without realizing.

"Huh?"

"Nothing!" he blushed.

"Oh alright, I should get going and tell Nephrite—you never answered."

"Oh right, tell him it would be okay."

"Alright! I'll see you later Edymion!" she skipped out like a school girl.

What is this feeling?


	3. Moon's happening's

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 3: Moon's Happenings

Love

Author's note: Thanks to the people who are reading it! Can you guys review to let me know your still there because I won't continue unless people actually read it. I can't update 24/7 so it'll be whenever I can, and if you have ideas tell me because I'm starting to run out of ideas.I cried writing this and to help the situation I'm listening to 'I don't wanna miss a thing' from Aerosmith. It's so sad! Review please and tell me what ya think!

XxXIxLovexSpidermanXxX

Edymion sighed, Serenity, he couldn't keep his mind of her she was just so beautiful.

What was it about this girl that made him tick?

Mars sighed at the annoying man called Jadeite. "Why do you bother me?" she asked.

Her purple eyes flickered, and her long black purple tinted ebony hair caught the wind.

"To be perfectly honest I want to know why you continue to pretend to hate me."

"I don't, you annoy me to be honest. What is your talent?" Mars asked.

"I can make illusions and manipulate telekinetic junk. Nephrite's power revolves around masking and manipulating, Zoisite's power revolves around nature, and Kunzite's power revolves around his sword." Jadeite stated.

Mars stood up with a smile clear on her face; she poked him on the nose and laughed.

"You were all serious for a moment!" she giggled.

"And that makes you laugh?" He asked bewildered.

"Yeah, you don't have to try hard to humor me. Moon does that all the time, I am the closest to her. We all are, but we have a bond that's amazing. Maybe if you stop pretending and be you, you wouldn't be so annoying."

"Hey you don't make it easy. You're so professional and elegant, more elegant than the others, even the princess. It's not as easy as you think." He smiled.

"Maybe so, but you shouldn't be quick to judge, I guess I shouldn't of either. I apologize; at first I thought you were a cute imbecile."

"Cute?"

"Huh, I didn't say that."

"Yes you did.

"No I would never say something so out of term." She walked away, Mars looked back to see Jadeite and winked, making him beam.

"Jupiter, he said yes." Nephrite smiled at his fiancé.

"I know Moon told me. This is crazy!" she hugged him.

"I love you." Nephrite said.

"I love you too."

He smiled; god was kind to bless him with Jupiter.

"Once we are married where will we live? Do you want children? Are we going to stay guards?" He asked.

"We could live in my planet, I'm the heir. And children are a great joy, but it's too soon. And I will always be a guard to Serenity, it's my birthright. And you can be a king." She planned.

He kissed her. "You're brilliant!" he murmured.

"Would you accept anything less?" she giggled.

"So who's planning the wedding?"

"Mercury, she's already half way done."

"This is crazy you just come into my life two weeks ago and I can't imagine life without you, Jupiter I can't wait for our future together. I promise to be everything….And more. You are my life." He smiled.

Jupiter giggled.

"Alright, Jupiter's color is green and Nephrite's color is gold." Mercury said to no one In particular.

"Are you still planning?" a husky voice asked.

"Zoisite! What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, why do you stay in a library all day? Today's a great day to walk outside with a beautiful girl such as yourself."

"Well I'm planning a wedding, I'm almost done." She smiled.

"How long have you been doing this?"

"Umm…about since I found out about the engagement. I just need to know who will be his best man."

"That would be Jadeite, because Mars is the maid of honor." Zoisite said.

"Alright, now I have to give the plans to Jupiter so she can approve, and then order the flowers, dresses and everything. I also have to plan my lessons for Moon as he tutor, then I have to get that book and finish studying and I have to memorize a few numbers for the wedding, then-"She was cut off by Zoisite's lips.

"How about you take a break, and enjoy a stroll to relax the big head of yours." He smirked.

"Ah okay, let's go walk." She said dizzily and fell.

"Are you alright?" he picked her up, making her blush.

"I'll be fine as soon as you put me down." She said hesitantly.

"Alright, I don't want you to work to hard, after all your only one girl. I want you to relax for the rest of the day and not even think about the wedding, or anything." He ordered.

"Alright, calm, relaxed and good." She told he self.

Venus was having a nose bleed.

"What happened?" Kunzite asked.

"I don't know!" she blushed.

5 min later….

"It's stopped." He said.

"Thanks for helping me. Hey Kunzite do you have a girl in your heart?" Venus asked.

"No, I haven't really been around good girls. Why? Do you have a man in your heart, Venus?"

"No reason and I don't have a guy. They always end up breaking my heart, I fall in love to easy and no one returns it. It seems as if guys don't like me, because they think I bewitched them into falling for me, since I have some control over love."

"I don't believe you do that, people are just mad because you are such a treasure, love is something that is complicated and no one should take it for granted."

"My powers revolve around it, and I'm lonely." Venus rolled her eyes.

"Can you feel when people love each other? Can you make people love you? Can you do anything against nature? I think not, I don't know you or your powers but I think you go along with love. You follow what you feel. I don't think you can make someone love you, it's impossible."

"You're smart, aren't you? You nailed me completely, but I am not all full of love, I have a wild side, but as you said love is complicated." She thought aloud. "It's strange when you don't even know what you are born to."

"Have you ever been loved?" He asked.

"I don't know, I never fallen in a love so deep to compare. Everyone just calls them my little crushes and flings, but I don't care. When I'm attracted to someone I cannot go against it. It's my nature, it can't be controlled. I don't know why I'm being so honest." She turned to face him.

Her blue eyes gleamed with truth. He smiled.

"I won't lie because I'm talking to Venus herself. I really like you. And I can't control it, my thoughts are clouded by you."

"Wow, I was going to say the same thing, strange feeling in your heart? I feel it too, I never felt n attraction so strong before." Venus admitted.

She got closer to him, he looked down to her in response.

"Tell me, Venus, is this love?" Kunzite asked.

"I'm not sure, but all I know is that the feeling is great and won't leave me."

"Then we are doomed to a confused life of false or true love."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Serenity sat, boredom written all over her face, Luna was asleep and Artimas was somewhere else.

"Why so gloom?" A manly voice asked.

"Edymion, why do you continue to talk to me?" She asked blunt and to the point.

"Because you look like you need someone to talk to."

"Well **everyone **disappeared with each other and I don't know what to do to pass the time. Plus I haven't spoken to mother in a while and I don't receive any letters." She moped.

"Well since there's no one around we can go to the moon, if you like?" He smiled.

"Really, I learned how to but I don't think that's a good idea. We could get in trouble."

"And you care for that?" he rose a brow and offered his hand.

"Well I suppose not, as long as we don't stay too long, because Luna will be mad." Serenity took his hand.

She closed her eyes, both hands on Edymion's hands; the crescent moon appeared on her forehead. As she opened her eyes she smiled at the sweet smell of home.

"I'm home." She whispered.

"The moon, it's beautiful." Edymion said in awe.

A woman walks by, identical to Moon.

"Mom!" Moon yelled. As she ran to the older woman, her gown appeared, the moon on her forehead glowing bright. Edymion ran after the princess.

"Serenity?" The older one asked in disbelief.

"Mom, I can't believe it's truly you! I missed you so much, oh god I love you!" Serenity cried.

"Serenity move!" Edymion pushed her out of the way.

"What are you doing?" Serenity asked.

When she looked up she saw her mother Queen Serenity with a sword through her chest, blood oozed out of the crack. The figure fell down, another woman was behind her. She had red sharp eyes and red puffy hair; she wore a purple gown and a crown on her head.

"Ah it's Edymion. So this is the great Moon princess, Serenity? Pathetic! Well I'll take my leave for now, she's dead. Don't worry princess I'll get you next but I have some business to take care of, great seeing you Edymion." She disappeared.

Serenity ran to her mother. "MOTHER!" she screeched. She started crying. "Oh God, don't die, mom don't leave me!" she shook.

"Serenity, take care of yourself and the kingdom, your wrong you destiny was to make peace. You are the beacon of light at the end of the tunnel. *Gasp* Edymion, take care of her, go to my study, I never got the chance to tell you. You two were engaged at birth as a peace between the moon and earth. I need you to make peace together, it's you birth right. Serenity, don't cry, you're so beautiful, tears don't suite you. I'll always be with you. I love you." Those were the Queen's last words.

"NOOOO! MOM! MOM! NOO…. YOU'RE GONE. I'M ALL ALONE NOW. YOU HAD TO LEAVE DIDN'T YOU! MOTHER!"

"Serenity?" Edymion asked.

No answer.


	4. Kill her?

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 4: Kill her?

Love

Author's note: Short chappie i know, but give me a break I'm not even supposed to be doing this! Review and smile! 'I'm updating all my stories today so this was the last one I'm updating today. But you have to admit I do update fast. So until then...

XxXIxLovexSpidermanXxX

"Serenity?" Edymion asked.

"Mother's dead." She said.

Edymion picked up the corpse. "Serenity we must go."

"Follow me." She said.

They ended up under ground in a tomb.

"The royals are here. When they die we preserve their bodies and it's said that their soul will protect the next in line, they will be able to talk to us on occasion. Put her body here." Serenity ordered.

He did as told. The blood and wounds disappeared.

"Would you like to see my grandmother?" Serenity asked.

"This is Selene." Serenity said.

In a crystal box was a woman who looked identical to Serenity and her mother.

"You're mother said we should look at her study." Edymion swallowed.

"Edymion, we are to be married….that was our parents hope." Serenity blushed.

Earth

"Where are Moon and the Prince?" Mars asked.

No one had seen them, everyone was busy and the maids were cleaning.

"Mars, calm down, I know you and moon are close but we have to look for them." Venus put a hand on Mars' shoulder.

"Hey everyone there are power ratings here, very little, like to go to the moon." Mercury analyzed. She touched her earrings and the shades faded.

"We'll go over there then, get the guards too." Jupiter said.

"We're here, let's get going."

"We've never done it with ten people, but this will take a lot of energy. Everyone must focus their powers to one cause the moon." Venus said, like the leader she was.

"JUPITER!"

"MERCURY!"

"MARS!"

"VENUS!"

"GO!"

They all opened their eyes to see the moon.

"Well done girls!" Luna congratulated.

"Luna, they are weak, they need rest, girls we need to make it to the castle, I'm picking up Serenity's scent." Artimas said.

"I don't think we can make it." Venus fainted.

"Venus!" everyone yelled. Kunzite picked her up bridal style and carried her.

"It's Serenity!" Mars ran off.

"Mars!" Everyone tried to keep up.

"Mars?" Serenity asked, she copied the action and ran to her, they embraced.

"You worried me! Serenity don't ever do that to me again." Mars said.

"I know I'm sorry. Mars, mother died, The evil queen killed her, I don't know what to do. She told me Edymion and I am engaged to make peace on the moon and earth." Serenity reported.

"OH Serenity, I'm so sorry! Honey, why aren't you crying? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine now, we preserved her body already. We are going to her study to figure something." Serenity said.

Everyone else finally caught up, Serenity's eye caught Venus.

"Venus! Is she alright?" Serenity ran up to Kunzite.

"She over exerted herself." He smiled.

"Oh it's all my fault, hold on, can you put her down?"

Kunzite did.

Serenity's crescent shun, Venus' sign glow sparkles went between them. In a matter of moments Venus awoke, she hugged her princess.

"Are you alright?" Serenity questioned.

"I'm fine; I was going to ask you the same question."

"Everything's alright, let's go, you still need rest." Serenity beamed.

They all walked to the palace to be met by Edymion holding a paper.

"Her will." He offered.

Serenity starred at it and then took it.

_Serenity,_

_If you're reading this I'm dead. I leave my kingdom and all of my belongings to my daughter. Serenity if you are reading this I want you to know I love you and want to know what's best for you. _

_I engaged you to marry Prince Edymion, because the time of Serenity will be upon us. You are the peace maker itself. A child of the moon married to a earthling will bring both sides peace. I want you to be happy, you'll make a fine couple I know it. _

_The silver crystal is a grand inheritance, it is you birth right to be it guardian, it's keeper. I know you'll make me proud, you always do. _

_I will see you in your future; I have no regrets, accept one, seeing you get married and the birth of my grandchild. She will be just like you, and you'll know how you affect me in every way possible. I love you all. _

_Queen, Mother, and holder of the silver crystal,_

_Serenity. _

"Edymion read it." Serenity cried. "Queen Serenity….Mama."

"We must kill Beryl, we need an army, and combined with the moon's we'll great. Serenity, I know you can't kill her but you must. You must kill a life to save everyone else's." Edymion said.

"I can't promise you anything, Edymion. I can't kill anyone, bad or good, despite what she did to my mother."


	5. Roses

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 5: Roses

Love

Author's note: Hoped you like it, I'll add more of the outer Senshi in the next one, if you have ideas tell me. p.s. Review

XxXIxLovexSpidermanXxX

The people of the moon all surrounded the castle, waiting for the princess to speak.

"Children of the moon, our Queen have been murdered. In her will she has instructed that I marry the prince of the earth, Edymion. An evil Queen from earth is trying to take the Moon, Edymion is to take the crown as soon as he weds. We will bring peace to the earth and moon. But it will take a while to get married, so we have to remove Queen Beryl. Until then the Sailor Senshi, Prince Edymion, his guards, and I will stay on the moon until we can make a move against Beryl." Serenity announced.

The crowd cheered, they loved their Princess.

"Looks like I have another wedding to plan, Jupiter approved on the plans." Mercury mused.

Serenity said nothing.

"I'll be your maid of honor!" Mars tried.

Serenity frowned.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Jupiter asked.

"I don't know how to say this but, I might have to give my life to save the moon, I won't kill Beryl. The only other way is to use the Silver crystal. I won't fight until Edymion and I marry and I produce an heir. I can't die without leaving the moon a ruler." Serenity cried.

"Oh hone, don't do that we'll be there for you and help you fight you don't have to put yourself trough that." Venus hugged her.

"You aren't strong enough, I cannot risk you guys, Jupiter you Nephrite. And Mercury you still haven't read all the books in the world, Venus you haven't had love and Mars you haven't put your crown on your head. You guys still have stuff to do. Mercury I need you to plan this wedding as quickly as possible, Venus you must bless us with a child, Mars look after the child, and Jupiter you gotta finish the war. When I'm gone I want to leave something behind, you guys." Serenity smiled sadly.

All the girls ended up crying and were in a group hug. They knew she made up her mind, and once she has done that there was no changing that. She had a plan to leave and leave peace and an heir.

"I love you guys." Serenity said.

"We love you too, Serenity you're not going to die, promise me you won't give up. That's the future and this is now. Don't worry about crazy stuff like that now. No one will, promise. At least not until the day comes." Mars said.

A chorus of 'promise' was herd.

"I'll start planning the wedding, Venus you should start making the blessing; I can have this done in about a week. Mars stay with Serenity at all times unless Edymion is around. Jupiter can you help me?" Mercury ordered.

"Yeah"

Two days later Mercury had the wedding planed and Venus had the Blessing, they wee waiting for the invitations and orders to come in. Edymion and Serenity had gotten closer, two weeks later Serenity got pregnant, not the planed child, but a love child. Mars guarded her 24/7 in fear of losing the baby in attack. Serenity was one week pregnant.

"I'm hungry, Jupiter can you make me a chocolate cake with pickles on it?" Serenity drooled. "Oh and a sandwich with bacon, mayonnaise, ketchup, and ham would be good."

Everyone laughed.

"Ohh we should make a bet about what sex the baby is gonna be!" Venus smiled.

"A bet it's a boy that looks like Serenity with Edymion's eyes." Mercury said.

"Boy that looks like Edymion." Venus agreed.

"Yeah I'd have to go with boy who looks like Edymion and has Serenity's hair." Jupiter laughed.

"I think a girl and I think it's going to look just like Serenity." Mars started.

"I think it's going to be a girl and look like Edymion." Serenity thought.

"Good morning Ladies, Serenity." Edymion smiled.

"Hey." Everyone said.

"You're up early." Serenity beamed.

"Yeah, I just wanted to check on you and see if everything's alright."

"Edymion, we are all making a little bet, what do you think the baby is going to look like?"

"I think it will be a beautiful baby girl that is another version of her mother." Edymion thought.

"Three against three let's ask the guys." Venus jumped.

The guy came right in.

"We have a little bet going on, what you think their baby will be like?" Jupiter asked.

"A boy, just like his dad." Jadeite said.

"A girl, that has both qualities of both parents." Nephrite decided.

"A girl, just like her dad." Zoisite bet.

"A boy, that's like his mother." Kunzite looked at Serenity.

"I'm writing this down so when the time comes, you'll all lose accept for me of course." Mars stuck her tongue out.

"NO WAY, YEAH RIGHT, IF ANYONES GONNA WIN IT'LL BE ME!" We sounded everywhere.

Wedding day

Serenity still had no tummy so it was okay; her dress was off the shoulders, with flowers outlining it. It had puffy short sleeves outlined buy flowers. She wore hand gloves with a sharp bow on each hand, she wore white earrings and a necklace that traced her neck and ended in a jewel. Her hair tied, the rail out lined her fair with white flowers, the veil went all the way to the floor, it was all white, with white roses in her hand.

Mars smiled at her in reassurance. She went in a red gown, it was simple, it went to her feet, and it had to simple straps. She had a red tulip in her hair, with a bouquet of roses in her hand. "You look beautiful Serenity." Mars hugged her.

"I love you mars." Serenity smiled.

Mercury smiled, she wore the same dress as Mars, but it was blue, she had blue lilies in her hand.

"Good luck." Mercury kissed her on the cheek.

Venus wore a orange dress, like the other two. She carried Orange sunflowers.

"It'll be alright, Serenity, just promise you won't trip." She winked.

"Alright Venus."

Jupiter wore the green version of the dress, green daffodils in her hands.

"Look who's all grown up!" Jupiter cheered.

The music started, Venus, Mercury, and Jupiter walked out in place like rehearsed.

"Are you ready to do this?" Mars questioned.

"I always thought this would be the happiest day of my life, but it's so much more. With my friends and Edymion, and baby on the way, I can do anything, I'm so happy." Serenity smiled.

"Great, Serenity, I'm glad you're happy, it makes me happy. That's our cue, lets go give them the best show ever." Mars winked walking out.

Serenity came next, the first thing she saw was Edymion's face, so full of shock, love and adoration. Just the thought made her smile, she made the perfect bride. She stopped walking and took her place.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She cried.

She handed her flowers to Mars who was beside her.

They joined hands. The priest talked and talked and talk, Serenity was bored out of her mind but the look in his eyes made her smile.

"I do." Edymion said.

"I do." Serenity cried.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest said.

They kissed, sparks flew everywhere. As the pulled out the crowd cheered and whistled.

"I now pronounce, Neo Queen Serenity and King Edymion of the Moon and Earth. May your love last forever, and now to give her blessings, Princess Venus." The priest said.

"Serenity, take the hand of your husband and kiss it, tell him you love him." Venus started.

"I love you Edymion."

"Edymion take your wife's hand and kiss it, give her your response as a husband in love."

"I love you too, Serenity."

Venus took one of their hands.

"I'm the granddaughter of the goddess of love, I bless you both with an eternal love that will last in every life you will be given. I bless your future children to be as wonderful and to find love like their parents. I bless you to have many children and always love as a family. I bless you to be loved by your family, by your friends, by your people, by god, and most importantly to each other. As the leader of the Sailor Senshi and representing the King's guards, we all like to say we love you two." Venus cried.

"We love you." All the guards said.

"I love you guys." Serenity cried and hugged Venus.

Venus went to her place.

Kunzite went to take her place.

"We will burn roses in out colors to represent the unity of our power going to future heir. For the power of a well conduct weapon," He put a gray rose in the pot.

"For the power of respecting nature," Zoisite put a gold rose in.

"For power to mask yourself," Nephrite put a brick red rose in.

"For the power of illusion," Jadeite put a baby blue rose.

"For the power of love and light," Venus put a orange rose.

"For the power of Water and intelligence," Mercury put a blue rose in the pot.

"For power of Fire and sensing your surroundings," Mars put a red rose in.

"For the power of Lighting and Nature," Jupiter put a green flower down.

Just then another four other women came up, the outer Senshi.

"For the power of time and death," Pluto put a black rose in.

"For the power of the ocean and precognition," Neptune smiled at Serenity and put a sea green rose in.

"For the power of the sky and fight," Uranus winked at Serenity and put a yellow rose in.

"For the power of silence, destruction and barriers," Saturn put a purple rose in.

"For the power of nature and psychometrics," Edymion put a gold rose in the pot.

"For the power of light, love, healing and the silver crystal," Serenity put a silver rose in.

"May the child be strong and gifted" They all said.

They all took a stick that had a flame at the end and put in that pot, the flowers burned. Sparkles were everywhere.


	6. Kicking

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 6:Kicking

Love

Author's note: Short I know, but I have to go, junk to do. I promise to make the next chapter seriously long. I thought it would be cute, well gotta go.

XxXIxLovexSpidermanXxX

5 months later…

Serenity already had a tummy, she was swollen. And she had crazy mood swings.

"Kunzite, get Edymion!" She ordered. They all lived in the moon for now, because the child had to be born on it.

"Serenity, come on Jupiter made cake!" Mars smiled, giving Kunzite a chance to escape. He took the hint and ran for his sanity and or life.

"YAY!" Serenity ran down stairs to the kitchen in a matter of seconds.

"Serenity you're just in time." Jupiter mused.

"Edymion came down stairs to check on her."

"She's driving everyone crazy!" Mars warned.

"It's not my fault it kicks!" Serenity said in defense.

"She kicks?" Everyone asked.

"Feel it!" Serenity took mars hand on the tummy, she felt the tiny feet kicking.

"She's not lying." Mars smiled.

"Let me see!" Jupiter put a hand on her belly.

"Oh My God!" Jupiter jumped.

"Let me see." Edymion put his hand on the belly, the baby stopped kicking.

"It stopped." He said.

"Finally, there's someone that can actually relax this-this thing!" Serenity sighed in frustration. "I haven't slept in weeks!" She complained. "Do you know how much I like sleeping?" she asked.

Everyone chuckled at her complaints. It was so Serenity.

2 a.m.

"Serenity what's wrong?" Edymion woke, worry consumed him. Serenity stood up looking out the window, she had a tired expression.

"I don't feel well, Edymion." She said a stoic look in her eyes.

"Serenity, I know the baby is kicking and you can't sleep but you look like your in deep pain." He worried.

"What do you think? Look at me! Imagine be kicked _**hard**_ by your miracle from _**inside**_ your stomach, you _**can't**_ sleep, your angry and everyone _**thinks**_ you're crazy! Plus all your allowed to do is eat and grow and do nothing, and Mars always breathing down my neck under your permission. I feel so vulnerable, there's nothing I can do, and I'm going out of my mind with boredom. I'm such a failure aren't I?" she asked.

"Serenity, it's only natural that you feel like that-" He was interrupted by her running into the bathroom he followed immediately.

She threw up; he held her hair and rubbed her back.

"Let's get some sleep, ne?" He proposed. She nodded they headed back, he used her belly as a pillow so the baby wouldn't kick her, she needed the rest.

"When this baby comes, I'm never getting pregnant again, if I do I will hold you responsible, and you'll be in a lot of trouble." She joked. He smiled.

The next day

Edymion woke up to see Serenity throwing up again, morning sickness.

"I think you should see a doctor." He thought aloud.

"NO! I _**HATE**_ doctors!" She hissed, making him chuckle.


	7. Princess small lady pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 7: Princess small lady part one

Love

Author's note: I got to go but I hoped you like this comeback! XD

XxXIxLovexSpidermanXxX

It was twilight, her dreams were peaceful.

Edymion grinned; his love was finally getting rest. He wanted her to be happy; he wanted his family to be everything. He loved Serenity with all his might and the child just made that love stronger.

Blue eyes opened, Serenity yawned.

"My guards are going back to earth, they will be back soon. They just have some business to take care of." He said.

"What kind?" Serenity questioned.

"They say they've found Queen Beryl's body, dead. You won't have to fight; we can live peacefully if they can properly dispose her body." He smiled.

"Ohh Edymion! That's great! Everything will be fine, forever! I love you!" she hugged him, tears came down her cheeks.

"But I must go too. They need me." He frowned.

"I don't want you to leave; I want to go with you!" Serenity cried.

"I know, but it's safer that you and the baby stay here. We'll be okay." Edymion held her.

"What if you don't come back, Edymion I can't risk you, I can't lose another person I love. And the baby is due soon… I want you here, please don't leave me." She begged.

He sighed, "I can never say no to you, can I? Alright you can come as long as you have a senshi near you."

"I promise!" She kissed him.

The moon kingdom lined up to see the royals go, and their senshi. They bid their fare-wells and blessings.

The silver crystal hung around Serenity's neck, she closed her eyes.

"Silver crystal, take me to Earth." She whispered. White light surrounded the crew.

"We're home." Jadeite breathed.

"King Edymion, Neo Queen Serenity." A general bowed. "Welcome back home, your highness."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2 weeks later

"MARS!" a scream rang through the palace.

Mars ran to find Serenity bleeding.

"Serenity!"

"I need-Edymion, get him! It's time!" Serenity ordered.

The doctor would only let two people in the room, Edymion and Mars. Luna and Artimas were waiting outside. Mercury played as the doctor today, being the only one who knew anything about this that Serenity would let near her. Venus played the nurse, running in and out of the room. Jupiter stayed at the door, guarding. The men were outside waiting and guarding to see their new prince or princess.

Mars held Serenity's left hand, while Edymion had the right, he whispered sweet nothings into her ear. Mars whipped the sweat and hair of her fore-head. Venus was getting bloody blankets out of the room.

"Breath honey!" Mercury ordered.

Serenity's screams were heard throughout the palace.

Her hand suddenly gripped Edymion's collar.

"If you ever put me through this again I will cut off you're little friend, do you hear me?" she hissed.

He nodded, both out of fear, and pain.

"PUSH!" Mars yelled.

"Push what?" Serenity winced.

"You can do this baby, I know you can. I love you." Edymion whispered in her ear.

Tears and sweat rolled from her face.

"It hurts so bad Edymion, Mars, I can't do this." She sobbed.

"You can do anything, Serenity. We love you. Do you want this baby?" Mars asked.

"Yes but-"

"But nothing Serenity you're in pain for all of us, we feel it! Push so you can finally see you're baby. Then we can settle who won this bet." She smiled.

Serenity nodded.

"Push, I see the head!" Mercury screamed.

Serenity took one deep breath and pushed.

The sound of a baby's first cry was heard. Mercury handed it to Venus.

Venus went to a sink and cleaned it.

"You did good honey. I love you." Edymion kissed her fore-head.

"I love you too." She said weakly.

"It's a girl; she looks just like you Serenity." Venus cried, handing it to her mother.

"She's so beautiful." Jupiter smiled.

"Just like her mother." Mars poked the newborn's nose.

"She's beautiful." Edymion awed.

Serenity held her baby, a new aura surround them, love.

"Hi baby, I'm your mommy, I'll try my best to be the greatest mom you'll know, I promise to love you forever. You're so beautiful, I don't know how I'm going to be a good mommy cuss I don't know a thing, but I do know you're my world." She kissed her fore-head.

Edymion held the baby, he stared, "what will we call her?" he asked.

"Bring Luna here."

The cat arrived. "You called?"

"You were close to mama, what name would she have picked?" Serenity asked.

"Usagi small lady Serenity." Luna said.

"That's your name." Serenity winked.

"That's kind of long though." Jupiter interrupted.

"We will give her a nick name." Venus thought.

"We can't call her Serenity, that's too confusing." Mercury said.

"Call her small lady." Edymion starred at his daughter.

"That's perfect." Luna smiled.

"Oi, Luna you're getting kind of heavy!" Jupiter called out.

The cat blushed.

"That would be because I just had a kitten." Luna gritted her teeth.

"When?" Edymion asked.

"A week ago." She mumbled.

Venus counted on her fingers…

"OH GOD WITH ARTIMAS!" her eyes widened.

Luna was a black cat, but now she was red.

"Yes, were back together." The cat said.

"I WON THE BET OH MY GOD!" Mars screamed.

"Today we have to introduce her to our kingdoms." Edymion said; it was a week after her birth.

"Yeah, people from the moon are coming down as well to see Small Lady. I promised Venus I'd let her dress us up so we should start getting ready." Serenity beamed.

"I don't want to show her off, I want to keep her to myself where she'll be safe and happy." Edymion sighed.

"You're a great man, but you're a king, our daughter is a princess this is her coronation, we should be happy. I know how you feel, but this isn't the end of seeing her, we'll be just like any other family. Well she'll be the princess anyways the way she wrapped us around her little finger." Serenity kissed him. She walked over to the crib; they had requested that they share their chambers.

"Ah you are awake, you're quiet." Serenity mused. "c'mon let's go sit with daddy and turn his frown upside down."

Serenity held the baby, as she turned around she stopped. Edymion was starring at her intently.

"Why do you look at like so?" she questioned.

"You both are so beautiful, you belong together. You're what brings my day light. And for that and more I will always love you both. Serenity, you look amazing, the look only a mother would have."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Small Lady was wearing a pink little dress with short ruffle sleeves and a bow connecting the skirt with booties; her long pink hair was put in odangos like her mom, but shaped different.

Serenity wore her white dress with gold circles at the top, in her silver hair was a silver pearl clips with two white roses on the side, on her neck was the silver crystal in a necklace. The moon sign on their foreheads were gold.

King Edymion wore a tux, and black cape. His black cane with a skull was in his with gloved hands.

The royal family walked out to the balcony, looking perfect as people from all around the universe came to see the princess of two worlds.

"Welcome, today we all meet to introduce and title my daughter. The ceremony will be held inside for safety purposes. The other universal princesses will allow you in momentarily." Edymion said.

The strongest looking woman was Queen Jupiter wore a green dress, it was cut in the middle with some ruffles, and her hair was tied in a lace with a rose. The dress showed a good amount of cleavage. The sign of Jupiter was on her fore-head in green, a green ribbon chocker and necklace lay on her neck.

She stood with her newlywed husband King Nephrite, wore a black tux with a green rose, his hair down like always.

Princess Mercury stood in a blue goddess like dress, the back hanging in a roman style. Her hair was left the same, with a blue ribbon and necklace around her neck. The sign of Mercury glowed blue. She looked the shyest yet very intelligent.

Her escort, he was sexy, Zoisite wore a black tux with a blue rose on it his hair was up as usual.

A red clingy dress clung on Princess Mars, showing a great amount of cleavage. She, like the others had a red ribbon and necklace around her neck. Her long raven locks went down, and the sign of Mars was on her fore-head proudly. She looked the most graceful of all.

Jadeite held her hand annoyingly, the black tux in place and the red rose that adorned him, he looked handsome.

Princess Venus was the most innocent looking one, her gold hair was up in a gold bow and a rose. The sign of Venus was gold on her head. Her dress was long and had ruffles at the end, the top looked like a tang top. On her neck she had the ribbon and necklace in gold.

The black tuxedo on Kunzite made him seem bold, his long straight silver hair fell to his back, and a gold rose was on it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	8. Princess small lady pt 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 7: Princess small lady part two

Love

Author's note: This will be the final chapter, I'm not sure if I'll write a sequel but here it is.

XxXIxLovexSpidermanXxX

The people of both the moon and earth came inside the palace. The thrones were in the middle. Once everyone filled the throne room up, the senshi and guards walked down a red carpet aisle to the thrones. Venus and Mercury took the left, while Mars and Jupiter took the right side. Finally King Edymion and Neo Queen Serenity came the aisle. They stood behind the throne. Two priest came in, one from the moon, and one from earth. The earth priest held small lady, and the moon priest held a pillow with a crown on it.

The baby was placed on the throne.

"Today, we gather to see the ultimate union of the Moon and Earth. It is the day we meet our new ruler, our heir, Usagi Small lady Serenity. She is our future pride and joy. This child is the offspring of the King of the Earth Edymion, and the Queen of the Moon, Neo Queen Serenity." The earth priest started.

"Today, this child will be forever more considered the heir of not only the Moon, but the Earth. Today we shall give her the title as Princess Usagi Small Lady Serenity. Is the anyone here who wants to objects to such ideas?" the Moon priest questioned.

Silence filled the room.

"Then as of today this child is Princess Usagi Small lady Serenity." The earth priest pronounced.

The Moon priest nodded, and placed a small crown upon the baby's head.

"Long live Princess Usagi!" The priest yelled.

The crowed repeated it.

There wasn't any prouder people in the universe other than Serenity and Edymion.


End file.
